La Rencontre
by LaFacette
Summary: Les débuts de Sébastian Moran dans le Grand Méchant Monde.
1. Chapitre 1

- Ah, Moran ! Qu'est-ce qui vous plairait, cette fois ?

- Oh, juste des blindées cette fois…

- Oulah, vous n'êtes pas en forme ?

Le regard perçant d'un inconnu sur sa droite brûlait sa joue.

- Pas très, non. Il parait que le prix a augmenté ?

- Pas pour vous.

Un clin d'œil presqu'amical lancé à son attention le fit légèrement sourire.

- Trop aimable à vous. Je m'en souviendrai.

- Oh, une si petite chose pour un fidèle comme vous…

L'intensité du regard de l'inconnu devenait gênante. Le vendeur présenta la boîte tandis que l'argent fut posé sur le comptoir. Il posa une main sur la boîte pour s'en emparer, mais le vendeur le retint par le bras.

- Faites attention là-bas, ils prévoient un sale temps…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, sourit-il. Bonne journée.

- Egalement.

Il sortit de la boutique non sans un certain soulagement de sentir s'évaporer la brûlure du regard de l'inconnu. Il fourra la petite boîte dans la poche de sa veste en cuir puis releva son col pour se protéger du vent froid et continua sa route.

- Où allez-vous, au juste ?

Il se retourna, interpellé, et son regard tomba sur l'inconnu qui le fixait tout à l'heure.

- Vous écoutiez notre conversation, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de quelconque information supplémentaire.

L'inconnu sourit, amusé. Il était étrange. Une aura de mystère, de dangerosité et d'intelligence hors-norme flottait autour de lui. Ses yeux bruns tellement foncés qu'on ne distinguait plus ses iris de ses pupilles. Son sourire amusé et charismatique.

- Très bien, je l'admets. Donc, laissez-moi tenter… Vous allez chasser, c'est votre passe-temps favori, vous vous rendez toujours au même endroit isolé, à l'abri des regards et des interdictions de braconnage, mais ces temps-ci vous vous sentez fade, inutile. Votre niveau doit d'ailleurs en subir les conséquences, mais au fond vous et moi savons que vous êtes un professionnel…

- Comment…

- Pitié, pas cette question, soupira l'inconnu. Je devine, tout bonnement. Après tout, c'est vous-même qui ne vouliez pas me parler de vous directement…

- … Un point pour vous.

Un sourire amusé illumina son visage simple mais mystérieux.

- J'aimerais vous voir à l'œuvre.

- Vous entrez dans la vie de tous les gens dont vous écoutez les conversations ?

- Hum, non, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une de mes activités habituelles, pouffa-t-il. Mais il se trouve que, de la même façon que vous avez besoin de moi, je pense avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme vous.

- Ai-je droit à des explications ?

- Seulement si vous m'emmenez à votre « repaire ».

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, presque complice.


	2. Chapitre 2

A peine sorti de la jeep, l'inconnu dévorait le paysage des yeux, un paysage recouvert d'une couche blanche glacée, toujours avec cette étincelle de réflexion, comme s'il analysait tout ce qu'il voyait avec le plus grand soin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme ceux d'un enfant qui s'émerveille.

- Bel endroit. Je comprends que vous aimiez venir ici.

L'autre homme, après avoir savouré ce regard autant fasciné que fascinant qui éclairait le visage de l'inconnu, contourna la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Il en sortit son arme fétiche, son petit protégé, bien à l'abri dans son coffret. Il accrocha la sangle et le mit en bandoulière.

- On y va ? proposa-t-il à l'inconnu.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et son regard tomba sur l'arme.

- Un sniper à bille ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas, vous… s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Il eut envie de rire devant cette réaction.

- Vous l'avez acquis chez Franz ? demanda l'homme, les yeux fixés sur l'objet.

- Oui, il y a un bon moment déjà. Comme vous l'avez entendu, ça fait longtemps que je fréquente sa boutique.

- Je vois.

- Dites, vous m'aviez dit que vous m'expliqueriez ce que vous me voulez si je vous amenais ici…

Le brun redressa la tête pour plonger ses yeux sombres dans les siens, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

- Montrez-moi d'abord comment vous vous débrouillez avec ce trésor, ensuite nous verrons…

Il céda au marché de l'inconnu, et l'emmena à la lisière du bois, quelques mètres, ou peut-être dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il posa délicatement l'étui de son arme à terre, puis s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir.

- Vous n'allez pas dans les bois ?

- Pas tout de suite. Ici j'entraîne ma précision et ma rapidité, et dans les bois je m'exerce à tirer de loin.

- Vous tirez sur les arbres éloignés ?

- Oui.

- Et ici ?

Il sourit.

- Dites-moi d'abord comment vous vous nommez, ensuite nous verrons.

L'inconnu sourit à son tour, amusé.

- Je ne le dis pas à n'importe qui. C'est bien parce que vous avez l'air de savoir vous y prendre avec une arme que je vous fais confiance pour cela… Moriarty. A vous.

- Moran. Si je réussis le « test », j'aurai droit au prénom ?

Moriarty se mit à rire.

- Pas si vite, mon cher ! Dévoiler mon identité risque de compromettre sérieusement ma sécurité, estimez-vous déjà heureux d'avoir eu droit au nom. Seuls mes employés assez proches le connaissent, et nul ne connait mon prénom.

- Vous m'en voyez flatté. Mais pourquoi diable tant de mystères ? Vous semblez être homme à ne rien laisser au hasard, mais pourtant vous êtes prêt à faire connaissance avec un parfait inconnu uniquement parce que vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide concernant les armes. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu… déboussolé.

Moriarty le fixa gravement.

- Si vous me prouvez de quoi vous êtes capable et que cela me satisfait, je vous expliquerai. Du moins, en partie. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne me dévoile à aucun de mes employés, même les plus dignes de confiance. Je suis un homme à mystères, Moran, mais si vous me montrez que vous êtes celui qu'il me faut, je tâcherai de vous éclaircir un peu les idées.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Puis, Moran tourna son visage vers l'arme. Il installa d'abord le pied, puis souleva l'arme et l'accrocha. Il l'ajusta, approcha ses yeux du viseur. Il sentait le regard brûlant de « Moriarty » le fixer, encore plus que comme il l'avait fait dans la boutique. Cela le stressait. Déjà qu'il n'emmenait jamais personne dans son « jardin secret » et que cela le mettait mal à l'aise… Et puis, il avait l'horrible impression que s'il décevait cet homme, le monde s'écroulerait. Il n'était pas en forme ces temps-ci, Moriarty avait vu juste, et ses aptitudes n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. D'habitude il ne ratait jamais ses cibles, mouvantes ou non, mais là il n'espérait qu'une chose : que son talent n'ait pas décrût assez pour qu'il ne sache plus viser comme il se doit.

Il se concentra, jugeant bon de faire abstraction de l'homme qui le fixait toujours. Alors, il tira au hasard vers les bois, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux, et visa l'un en plein vol. Il l'atteint.

Fier et soulagé, il se tourna vers Moriarty.

- Impressionnant, apprécia ce dernier.

- J'ai été tireur d'élite à l'armée, ça aide.

- Ah, certes, sourit le ténébreux.

- Alors ?

- Oui ?

- Prénom, pas prénom ? Explications, pas explications ?

Moriarty se mit à rire.

- Jim, mais c'est bien parce que vous me faites rire. Côté explications, je pourrais tout vous dire pendant que nous irions jusqu'au bois, histoire de voir si vous savez aussi bien tirer de loin…

- Vous changez toujours d'avis comme ça ? pouffa Moran avec une moue boudeuse.

- Oui, rit-il. Mais là je ne change pas d'avis, je change juste mes conditions. Mes règles du jeu.

Que répondre ? Il le dévisagea avec attention, puis abandonna l'idée de comprendre cet homme étrange. Il prit son trésor sous son bras avec délicatesse et guida le fameux Jim jusqu'à l'intérieur du bois. Au bout d'un moment, il reposa son sniper sur le sol, s'agenouilla à nouveau et se tourna vers l'homme.

- Désignez-moi un arbre. Sinon il sera impossible de prouver que je l'aurai atteint intentionnellement.

- Loin d'être stupide, décidément vous me plaisez, sourit Jim.

Il se tourna vers les arbres, l'air indécis, puis son regard se fixa et il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Sebastian le regarda faire, intrigué, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit laser, que Jim pointa sur un arbre assez éloigné.

- Celui-ci.

- Ne bougez plus d'un centimètre, lui intima-t-il en approchant ses yeux du viseur.

Après quelques secondes, il tira. La balle avait perforé l'écorce exactement à l'endroit illuminé par le petit point rouge. Jim en resta bouche bée. En voyant cela, Sebastian eut un petit sourire de satisfaction, de fierté.

- Là c'est quasiment inhumain, lâcha Moriarty. Il me _faut_ quelqu'un comme vous.

- Alors je peux en savoir un peu plus sur vous, sourit Sebastian.

- Ce n'était même plus une question cette fois ? taquina Jim.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, j'ai droit à mes conditions moi aussi, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur. Et puis vous m'intriguez.

- Moi ? pouffa Jim, surpris. Je n'ai rien d'intriguant…

Sebastian toussa en rangeant son arme dans son coffret, laissant plein de sous-entendus que Jim saisit avec un sourire amusé.

- Très bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Que faisiez-vous à la boutique de Franz ? De toute évidence vous n'êtes pas tireur.

- Je me renseignais, j'espérais trouver quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire. Quelqu'un de discret et performant. Mais je n'imaginais pas tomber sur une perle rare comme vous, sourit Jim avec un clin d'œil.

Sebastian sourit, séduit. Décidément ce type était incroyable.

- Qui ferait l'affaire pour quoi exactement ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Jim hésita.

- Une autre question est très liée à celle-ci. Rien ne vous vient en tête ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- … Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous ?

Jim sourit, approuvant.

- Je préviens d'avance que je suis tout de même armé et que votre sniper étant rangé je serais plus rapide que vous si vous aviez l'intention de m'abattre.

- C'est si terrible que cela ? s'étonna Sebastian.

- A vous de me le dire, ricana Jim. Je suis criminel consultant.

Sebastian entrouvrit la bouche quelques secondes, puis décida que de toute façon rien de cet homme n'avait l'air ordinaire, et que c'était très justement ça qui l'attirait chez lui.

- Minute, s'interrogea-t-il. Consultant ?

Jim sourit.

- C'est une fonction que j'ai inventée juste pour moi, je suis le seul et l'unique à avoir eu l'idée.

- Ca consiste en quoi ?

- Eh bien, soit les plus communs des mortels me contactent pour que j'organise un crime pour eux, soit d'autres criminels me contactent pour que je les conseille. Vous me suivez ?

- Je crois… J'avais bien senti que vous étiez quelqu'un de…spécial, mais alors là…

Jim se mit à rire.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très choqué, finit-il par lâcher.

- Oui, je crois que c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus. On se connait à peine et je pense que vous avez déjà ma confiance, d'une certaine façon.

- Vous accordez votre confiance à un meurtrier ?

- Ce meurtrier ne semble pas être comme les autres.

- Raison de plus pour avoir envie de le fuir.

- D'essayer de le connaître un peu mieux.

- Vous êtes un homme étrange.

- Vous êtes un homme fascinant.

- Travaillez pour moi.

- J'ai cru que vous ne me le demanderiez jamais.

- Nous avons un accord ?

- Nous avons un accord.

Ils sourirent et se serrèrent la main. Finalement cet engagement s'était déroulé très rapidement, Sebastian n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Il avait laissé répondre son cœur et puis cet homme le rassurait. C'était comme si, avec lui, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et pourtant il allait changer sa vie. Sa vie si terne.

- Cette journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure ! s'enthousiasma Jim.

Rien que son sourire rayonnant lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il le connaissait à peine…

Il souleva son coffret et posa la sangle sur son épaule avant de se relever. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux jusqu'à la jeep et reprirent la route.


	3. Chapitre 3

- Vous pensez vraiment que je ferai l'affaire ?

- N'en doutez pas, sourit l'homme.

Sebastian se sentait de mieux en mieux. Le bien-être, la confiance, le soulagement,…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux alentours de Londres, il demanda d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre :

- Où est-ce que je vous dépose ?

- Hum, vous pourrez vous arrêter à Camden Town, je prendrai un taxi pour la suite.

- Vous ne me faites pas encore assez confiance pour me dire où vous résidez ?

- Oh, vous le saurez demain, là n'est pas la question. Seulement c'est un peu loin et il est déjà tard, je vous veux en forme demain.

- Le sommeil n'a jamais été un problème pour moi.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, vous n'en aurez plus beaucoup si vous travaillez pour moi.

Sebastian sourit. Il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était fasciné.

- Vous devriez regarder la route, Moran, taquina Moriarty.

Le concerné étouffa un rire mais rougit légèrement en reportant ses yeux sur le trafic.

- Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre prénom, tout à l'heure, fit remarquer le ténébreux.

- Sebastian.

Jim sourit, enthousiasmé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna le tireur.

- Ça sonne bien… Sebastian Moran. J'aime bien.

Il rayonnait pour pas grand-chose, c'était adorable. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher un nouveau sourire. Ils arrivèrent à Camden Town, Sebastian se dirigea vers un parking de taxis et ralentit en s'approchant du trottoir. Alors Jim s'avança pour chuchoter à son oreille, sensuel comme jamais :

- A partir de ce soir, pas une minute ne s'écoulera sans que vous ne pensiez à moi… Sebastian…

Et il fit un dernier sourire avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la jeep. Sebastian resta pétrifié quelques secondes, continua de contempler la silhouette qui finit par s'éteindre à l'arrière d'un taxi.

Probablement quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'il ne se dise qu'il serait peut-être bien de rentrer chez lui.

Il gara sa voiture, respira un bon coup puis détacha sa ceinture et sortit pour refermer la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Presqu'automatiquement, il enleva sa veste, ses bottes d'armée, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains et acheva de se déshabiller avant de se glisser sous l'eau volontairement glacée de sa douche.

Cette rencontre était de loin la plus étrange et extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais faite, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. D'essayer, du moins. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il devait avoir un côté masochiste sur les bords…

Jim Moriarty.

Rien que son nom sonnait comme une promesse de changement, de vie nouvelle, comme un rêve, un fantasme, tapis dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'une petite étincelle l'attire vers un misérable homme banal comme lui. Sa petite étincelle à lui était ses compétences avec les armes. S'il pouvait lui servir, alors c'était à cela qu'il était dévoué. Il avait réussi à intéresser l'homme qui ressemblait le moins à un homme, ordinaire du moins. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que cela ressemblait fort à un miracle.

Jim Moriarty.

Le miracle, le sauveur, le messie. Il l'avait hypnotisé dès les premières secondes où il avait entendu sa voix. Et même, dès les premières secondes où il avait senti son regard pénétrant se poser sur lui avec insistance. Il aurait peut-être dû se méfier. Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il ne regrettait rien. D'ailleurs, indépendamment de la singularité de cet homme, cette rencontre lui avait offert un travail. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi cela allait consister, mais au fond peu l'importait. Il avait une irrésistible envie d'observer cet homme au quotidien, ou du moins le plus qu'il pouvait. Il avait faim de le voir, soif de l'entendre, et il se fichait éperdument de savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire du moment que sa faim et sa soif seraient rassasiées. Et puis, cela le sortirait sans nul doute de la monotonie de son quotidien à lui. Depuis son renvoi de l'Armée des Indes, il n'avait plus le goût à grand-chose. Il était fade, comme Moriarty l'avait si bien deviné.

Jim Moriarty.

Cet homme le rendrait fou s'il continuait.

Il coupa l'eau de la douche, mécontent de l'échec de sa tentative pour se changer les idées. Il se sécha et enfila un pantalon de training et un t-shirt comme pyjama. Il entra dans sa chambre et se glissa sous la couette. Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 4

« Biiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiiip… »

Cela ressemblait à la sonnerie de son portable. Mais qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner, lui ? Il ne tenait à personne, n'avait pas d'amis. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être très important. Sebastian essaya de se rendormir, pour une fois.

« Biiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiiip… »

Mais c'était persistant ! Il grogna, vraiment pas motivé pour répondre à une quelconque offre pour un abonnement téléphonique. Bon, de toute façon il était réveillé et puis il n'était jamais en manque de sommeil. Malgré tout, il lui fallait toujours un certain temps avant de se rappeler des évènements récents, en se réveillant le matin.

« Biiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiiiip… Bip. Bienvenue sur Voicemail…»

Il sortit de son lit, estimant qu'en attendant la fin du baratin électronique il avait sûrement le temps d'aller se faire un café.

Il emporta donc son portable dans la cuisine, fit chauffer l'eau pour son café en écoutant distraitement la voix monotone qui s'échappait du téléphone. Puis, enfin, après le signal sonore…

« Je croyais que le sommeil n'avait jamais été un problème pour vous, Moran ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux puis se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. Comment il a pu être aussi stupide ? Cette voix…

« Allez, décrochez… J'admets que j'aime les monologues mais je préfère quand même quand il y a un minimum de réaction en retour… »

Il sourit, puis prit son portable et l'approcha de son oreille avant de décrocher.

« A la bonne heure ! Vous me plaisez, Moran. Bon, dans une demi-heure une voiture vient vous chercher devant votre appartement. Soyez prêt. »

- Qu… Attendez ! »

« Oui ? »

- Comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

« Oh, un jeu d'enfant voyons ! »

- Et mon adresse ?

« Je suis plus compétent que vous ne l'imaginez. Allez, vous perdez du temps. »

- Vous serez dans la voiture ?

« Je suis déjà sur place. Pourquoi cette question ? Mon visage vous manque déjà ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait entendre le sourire coquin de son interlocuteur rien qu'à sa voix.

« Qui ne dit mot consent, mon cher… »

Il resta muet, ne sachant que répondre. Il tapait juste.

- Je serai prêt à l'heure.

Il l'entendit rire, puis raccrocher. Ce rire… Il lui avait manqué, lui aussi. Vite, il se précipita dans la salle de bains et se prépara aussi vite qu'il put.

Il prit son sniper et l'accrocha en bandoulière avant de sortit de son appartement. Une voiture plutôt luxueuse sans être trop tape-à-l'œil se trouvait juste devant. Aussitôt le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière et la referma derrière lui avant de reprendre sa place derrière le volant. Le trajet commença sans aucun dialogue, mais enfin :

- Dites… lança-t-il au chauffeur. Où m'emmenez-vous, en fait ?

- Au QG, monsieur.

- Au QG ?

- Si l'on peut l'appeler comme cela, monsieur.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de connaître l'adresse ?

- Vous la connaîtrez bien assez tôt, monsieur.

Il se renfonça sur la banquette, songeant que Jim lui avait dit la même chose la veille.

- Si je vais de toute façon la connaître, pourquoi ne pas me la dire maintenant ?

- Les ordres sont les ordres, monsieur.

- C'est votre patron qui vous a demandé de garder le secret ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons simplement qu'il apprécie les mystères, monsieur.

Sebastian sourit. Ah ça, il les appréciait…

- Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire une fois arrivé ?

- Des mesures ont été prises, monsieur.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne serez plus jamais seul, monsieur. Il guidera chacun de vos pas.

- « Il »…

- Le patron, monsieur.

- Vous ne connaissez pas son nom ?

- Si, monsieur.

- Vous êtes rares à le connaître ?

- Pas vraiment rares, mais cela fait un certain temps que je travaille pour ses services, monsieur. Il faut qu'il ait une certaine confiance, si je puis dire, pour accorder ce privilège, monsieur.

- Il semble inaccessible…

- Il l'est, monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, tâchez de ne jamais faire un pas de travers si vous tenez à la vie, monsieur.

- Hum, je m'en souviendrai.

Le chauffeur arrêta souplement la voiture, puis sortit lui ouvrir la portière Sebastian sortit et lui accorda un sourire auquel il répondit.

- Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, monsieur.

- Egalement.

Et ils se quittèrent ainsi.

Bon. Et maintenant ? Il s'avança, peu confiant, vers la porte qui se dressait devant lui. Il remarqua alors qu'une jeune femme l'y attendait.

- Sebastian Moran ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais enfin…

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez me suivre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et il la suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

C'était simple mais de bon goût. De discrètes caméras de surveillance étaient postées dans les coins entre le plafond et les murs. Il devait être en train de le voir, à l'instant même. Cela le mit mal à l'aise, mais il ne quitta pas la jeune femme d'une semelle.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui donna sur une grande salle avec plusieurs bureaux auxquels étaient occupés des employés. Au bout de cette salle, bien centrée au milieu du mur arrière, se trouvait une grande porte double.

- Il vous attend.

Elle avait lâché ça gravement mais elle sembla comprendre son trouble, lui intima un léger sourire encourageant et appuya sur un interrupteur. Le bouton « Entrez » s'alluma, elle partit.

Sebastian remarqua les regards de quelques employés braqués sur lui de façon plus ou moins discrète, mais jugea bon de ne pas relever. Il ouvrit la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il était là.

- Bonjour Moran ! Alors, on m'avait oublié ce matin ? taquina-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu.

- Les flatteries vous mèneront loin. Mais heureusement que vous valez bien plus que des belles paroles.

- Là c'est vous qui me flattez, sourit Sebastian.

Jim lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Ne vous y habituez pas. Bon, asseyez-vous, il faut qu'on avance.

Sebastian prit place sur le siège en face du bureau, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Jim s'assit sur son propre siège et plongea son grand regard sombre dans les yeux du blond.

- Vous avez des questions, j'imagine.

- Quelques-unes, oui.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je peux demander ce que je veux ?

- Demandez, mon cher, demandez ! Mais il n'appartiendra qu'à moi de choisir d'y répondre ou pas.

Le blond sourit. Evidemment.

- Jim Moriarty.

Le brun attendit la suite, curieux.

- C'est votre vrai nom ?

Jim eut un petit rire.

- En réalité, c'est James Moriarty, mais je préfère Jim. Ça sonne mieux je trouve. Question suivante ?

- Tous ces gens dans l'autre salle, ce sont vos… employés ?

- Oui. Il y a un tas d'autres, bien sûr, mais ils travaillent dans l'ombre, de préférence loin d'ici. La discrétion est indispensable pour la sécurité.

- Mais on ne peut pas dire que le bâtiment soit très discret.

- L'art du camouflage, c'est de passer inaperçu en étant vu de tout le monde.

- Mais… Vous devez être recherché, des bâtiments comme celui-ci doivent être fouillés, non ?

- Mon cher, sourit Jim. Quel est le meilleur endroit pour cacher un arbre ?

- Une forêt.

- Alors quel est le meilleur endroit pour cacher un immeuble de bureaux ?

- Une zone commerciale. Bon, d'accord.

Jim sourit.

- Question suivante ?

- Depuis combien de temps faites-vous… ça ?

- Hum, ça va faire 18 ans depuis la première fois, mais un peu moins pour que ça devienne vraiment professionnel.

- Et quel âge avez-vous ?

Jim sourit à nouveau, malicieux.

- 35 ans.

- Vous étiez terriblement jeune quand vous avez commencé !

- Plutôt, oui. Et alors ?

- Je… Rien, ça surprend.

- Vous n'avez pas fini d'être surpris avec moi, mon cher Moran. Je préfère vous prévenir, vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Ça me changera du gris quotidien.

- Ah, bon sang vous me plaisez ! s'exclama Jim en se frottant les mains. Bon. Vous n'avez plus de questions ?

- Dans 20 ans, peut-être que vous aurez pu répondre à la moitié.

Moriarty eut un petit rire et l'invita à demander.

- Hier soir, vous m'avez dit que je saurai aujourd'hui où vous résidez. Donc, vous habitez ici ?

- A partir de la porte que vous venez de franchir, c'est ma zone. Ici, mon bureau, relativement accessible, et derrière cette porte, mes appartements privés.

Il lui désigna une entrée située derrière lui.

- Autant vous dire que jamais personne n'y est entré à part moi, sourit-il. Ce bureau est le plus loin que vous puissiez aller.

- Je vois. Donc vous êtes constamment sur votre… lieu de travail.

Moriarty se mit à rire :

- Mon lieu de travail, c'est Londres. Et l'Angleterre. Et les pays étrangers. Et le reste du monde. Mon lieu de travail n'a pas de limites, mon cher Moran.

Sebastian ne savait comment réagir. Cet homme était immensément puissant. Il l'impressionnait.

- Vous partez souvent en voyages d'affaires, alors ?

- J'ai des correspondants et la technologie. Ce qui est le plus surprenant je crois, c'est à quel point les choses simples peuvent aider les plans complexes. Par exemple, MSN me permet de rester en très proche contact avec mes associés, où qu'ils soient, de les voir mais tout en pouvant me cacher d'eux.

- Pourquoi vous cacher de vos associés ?

- Parce que tous ne méritent pas de me voir. A chacun son niveau, son importance, sa proximité, ses privilèges.

- Je dois donc en déduire qu'au premier jour de notre « coopération », j'ai droit à une proximité supérieure que vos associés les plus anciens ?

- Oui, sourit Jim. Mais ne vous emballez pas trop, notre proximité a été un peu poussée par la force des choses, je n'avais pas prévu de vous rencontrer.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas prévoir une rencontre.

- Bien sûr que si.

Il ne répondit pas, s'avouant vaincu par les yeux charbons qui s'affirmaient avec fermeté. Il préféra changer de sujet, sachant déjà qu'il risquait assurément de perdre le duel s'il insistait sur son opinion. Il hésita un instant, mais finit par poser la question qui lui tournait en tête, encore et encore, et qui prenait une place d'une extrême ampleur dans son esprit :

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

Jim sourit. Il se recula pour s'appuyer tout le long de son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise, et joignit les mains pour le regarder d'un air insistant au-dessus de ses doigts pâles.

- Réfléchissez. Je suis un criminel. Vous êtes un tireur. Vous ne voyez pas de quel genre de collaboration il pourrait s'agir ?

Il voyait. C'était plus qu'évident. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Non.

Jim sourit de nouveau, comme s'il avait lu les pensées du blond. Il savait qu'il savait.

- Eh bien, c'est très simple. Moi, je pense. Vous, vous appuyez sur la gâchette quand je vous le dis.

C'était dit. Il allait être impliqué dans des meurtres, sous les ordres d'un génie mystérieux aux yeux charbons.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

- Vous avez fait l'armée, reprit Jim. Vous avez tué des gens.

- C'était la guerre.

- Pas moins qu'aujourd'hui, à Londres.

Sebastian ne comprit pas. L'Angleterre était parfaitement calme, à part bien sûr les habituels faits divers reprenant les suicides de tel ou telle inconnu. Remarquant son trouble, Jim s'expliqua :

- Cette ville est un champ de bataille, Moran. Un jeu d'échecs. Deux camps. Les méchants, les gentils. Les noirs, les blancs. Des pions, des fous. Nous avons tous nos propres raisons de faire partie d'un camp. Et chacun a son rôle dans cette guerre.

- Je suppose que vous êtes le roi noir ?

- A votre avis ?

- Et moi, je suis quoi ?

Jim parut réfléchir, le dévisageant, fixant ses yeux émeraude.

- Pour l'instant, vous êtes un cheval blanc. Fort, avec un potentiel énorme, mais rarement exploité à sa juste valeur. Vous êtes encore du côté des gentils, mais vous n'êtes pas tout à fait blanc quand même. Les blancs ne savent pas profiter de vos talents comme vous le méritez. Vous feriez un excellent noir. Peut-être même une reine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Sebastian lui rendit son sourire. Il avait encore des questions plein la tête, mais aucun mot ne parvenait à les traduire.

- Qui est le roi blanc ? finit-il par demander, en jouant le jeu.

Le sourire de Jim se fit triste, il soupira en se levant pour s'éloigner du bureau.

- Un jour je le rencontrerai, murmura-t-il fermement. Il doit être caché parmi toutes ces pièces futiles et stupides, un génie au milieu des idiots.

Sebastian l'observa. Il était clair qu'un homme comme Jim devait se sentir seul, n'appartenant pas à cette société de gens normaux.

- Et en attendant, contre qui vous battez-vous ?

- Contre les blancs sans roi.

- Et concrètement ?

- Le gouvernement britannique. Scotland Yard, notamment.

- Il n'y en a aucun en particulier qui vous mette des bâtons dans les roues ?

- Pas le moindre, soupira Jim. C'est d'un ennuyeux…

Au bout de quelques instants, le petit brun se ressaisit et retourna auprès de Sebastian en abandonnant ses émotions :

- D'autres questions ?

Le blond resta silencieux, méditant encore les révélations plutôt intimes de son employeur, lequel considéra ce silence pour un « non ».

- Parfait, alors nous en avons fini. Je vous confie à Katherine, elle vous expliquera ce que j'attends concrètement de vous.

Sebastian se leva, saisissant le message, et planta son regard dans les yeux charbons en face de lui et ils se serrèrent la main.

- Je vous reverrai bientôt ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher les doigts délicats.

Jim sourit.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que si je ne vous vois jamais, ce travail ne me sert à rien.

- Vous êtes vraiment charmant, Moran. Je ne sais pas dans quel but vous cherchez toujours à me flatter mais c'est agréable.

- Je ne cherche pas à vous flatter ni à vous être agréable, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi j'appuierai sur la gâchette quand vous me le direz.

Le regard de Jim se fit curieux.

- Vous feriez ça juste pour me voir ?

- Oui. Et pour vous parler. Vous découvrir. Vous connaître.

- Vous seriez prêt à tuer pour ça ?

- Oui.

- Et si je vous disais que nul ne pourrait me connaître, même en me voyant et en me parlant tous les jours ? Vous tueriez ?

- Je tuerais.

- Et si je vous disais que j'avais besoin de vous, qu'il en allait de ma vie, mais que je vous interdisais ne serait-ce que de m'apercevoir ?

- Je tuerais.

Jim plissa les yeux, de plus en plus curieux.

- Pourquoi ?

Sebastian y avait déjà réfléchi la veille, sous la douche. Et réflexions avaient finalement abouti à :

- Je ne sais pas.

Jim fronça les sourcils.

- Vous seriez prêt à tuer des innocents pour apprendre un connaître un parfait inconnu, sans aucune garantie, au péril de votre vie, à vous soumettre à une autorité totale, et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? Etes-vous stupide, Moran ?

Sebastian sourit.

- Possible.

Jim lui rendit son sourire, amusé :

- Si vous admettez cette hypothèse, c'est que vous ne l'êtes déjà pas tant que ça…

- Aha, intéressant… Je ne sais pas dans quel but vous cherchez toujours à me flatter mais c'est agréable.

Jim eut un petit rire, et ils se lâchèrent enfin la main. Il raccompagna poliment l'ex-militaire jusqu'à la porte qui sortit pour revenir à la grande salle pleine d'ordinateurs et de fonctionnaires occupés. Sebastian se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir une dernière fois ces yeux dont il avait rêvé cette nuit, mais le petit brun en costume chic avait déjà refermé la porte et il se retrouva à nouveau seul, ne sachant que faire.


End file.
